elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Hadrian Augustus Duval
Imperator Hadrian Augustus Duval, born Hadrian Jansen, is a pretender to the Imperial throne and the current leader of the isolationist group Nova Imperium. He is the son of an unidentified illegitimate son of the late Emperor Hengist Duval through a relationship with an Imperial slave which occurred during the reign of Hesketh Duval. Hadrian was working as an independent trader when he was located by Nova Imperium in late 3304. Imperator Kaeso Mordanticus of Nova Imperium claimed that Hadrian's lineage had been verified via genetic analysis, and called for Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval to be removed and replaced by Hadrian. Following the public execution of Mordanticus and a purge of Nova Imperium members ordered by Emperor Arissa, Hadrian assumed Mordanticus's mantle as Imperator. Timeline 19 APR 3305 *Hadrian Augustus Duval has provided a statement regarding his recent communications with Princess Aisling Duval. The following announcement was broadcast on all Imperial media channels: "After much discussion, Princess Aisling and I have formally agreed to a non-aggression pact. While it would be premature for either side to consider the other an ally, we have pledged not to oppose each other or interfere with the activities of our respective supporters. I am grateful to my cousin for her courage in establishing contact. Although I stand firm on my previously stated beliefs, at Aisling's request I will review Nova Imperium's policies with an open mind. For now, I must remain a member of the Imperial family in exile."GalNet: Hadrian Duval Confirms Pact 13 APR 3305 *News of a meeting between Princess Aisling Duval and Imperator Hadrian Augustus Duval has caused controversy throughout the Empire. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho reviewed the situation: "Princess Aisling is surely aware that contacting Hadrian Duval was a politically risky move. Senator Zemina Torval has wasted no time in branding the princess 'an ideological traitor' for associating with isolationists. Family connections aside, Hadrian's traditionalist views do not align with Aisling's progressive approach. But he is young and inexperienced, with policies inherited from the extremist Imperator Mordanticus. Perhaps Aisling hopes that, by learning to adapt, this long-lost member of the Duval family may yet play a part on the galactic stage."GalNet: The Princess and the Imperator 05 APR 3305 *Princess Aisling Duval has revealed that she recently visited Imperator Hadrian Augustus Duval, leader of the isolationist group Nova Imperium. The Imperial Herald published her statement: "For some time, I have regretted my initial dismissal of Hadrian. Had I known that Arissa intended to carry out such a brutal purge of his followers, my approach would have been different. Although he has been labelled an enemy of the Empire, I found myself unable to ignore this new member of the Duval family, and so requested a meeting in the Paresa system. Another reason to make contact was to verify his claim to be Emperor Hengist's grandson. All the genetic tests were conclusive – Hadrian is indeed my cousin by blood. We have now opened a dialogue to see if there can ever be common ground between us. Perhaps together we can heal divisions within the Empire."GalNet: Aisling Duval Contacts Hadrian Duval 31 JAN 3305 *Hadrian Augustus Duval has broadcast a message following the purge of isolationist group Nova Imperium: "Arissa Lavigny-Duval has revealed the true face of her regime – one based on brutality and terror. The callous execution of Imperator Mordanticus, in conjunction with thousands of Imperial citizens, shows her desperation to cling onto power at any cost. Nova Imperium survives in the Paresa system, a single light in the darkness. We stand for an Empire that respects everyone, from slaves to senators. I truly hope that any who value honour and tradition will help keep our spark alive. Our martyred leader will never be forgotten. In his honour, I have taken the title of Imperator Duval, until such time as the people choose me as their rightful emperor. Memento Mordanticus!"GalNet: The New Imperator 11 JAN 3305 *Political journalist Cassia Carvalho has reported on the current conflict with isolationist group Nova Imperium: "In recent weeks, Nova Imperium has become a genuine political force. Tensions have now erupted into open conflict in the Paresa system, with Imperial Navy auxiliaries attempting to destroy Nova Imperium's fleet. In return, Imperator Mordanticus has called on the galactic community to fight for Emperor Hengist’s long-lost grandson Hadrian Duval to be recognised as an heir to the throne. Whether this is a one-off battle or the beginning of an Imperial civil war, the outcome of the Battle of Paresa will influence the future of the Empire."GalNet: Flashpoint for Nova Imperium 10 JAN 3305 *The Empire has entered a state of conflict with the isolationist group Nova Imperium in the Paresa system. Senator Denton Patreus announced: "The loyal Imperials of Yupini Limited have engaged the isolationists' illegal armada. We call upon Imperial auxiliaries to support our allies and destroy the Nova Imperium fleet." Imperator Mordanticus, leader of Nova Imperium, has requested the support of the galactic community: "Nova Imperium's survival depends upon winning this battle. I urge all those who believe that Hadrian Duval should be the Emperor to support us." The two factions have set out week-long campaigns to overcome their foes, which will begin on the 10th of January 3305.GalNet: Empire Engages Nova Imperium 05 JAN 3305 *The isolationist group Nova Imperium is reported to be assembling its forces in the Paresa system. Senator Denton Patreus made this statement: "We have evidence that this seditious organisation is amassing an armada in its home system. It consists of ships crewed by Imperator Mordanticus's ex-Navy followers, as well as the private vessels of many misguided citizens. As Admiral of the Fleet, I order Nova Imperium to disperse its forces immediately or face the consequences." The Imperial Herald's Cassia Carvalho commented: "Widespread support for Hadrian Duval has led to Nova Imperium amassing its fleet in a very short time. The challenge for the Imperial Navy is to quash this threat without it being seen as a massacre of Imperial citizens, which can only fuel further rebellion."GalNet: Nova Imperium Musters Military Forces 27 DEC 3304 *Imperial senators supporting the isolationist group Nova Imperium have demanded that Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval acknowledge its figurehead, Hadrian Augustus Duval. Senator Eloise Winterstone proclaimed to the Senate: "The Imperial family must officially recognise Hadrian Duval as one of its own. Given that the Emperor has no children, such an act would secure the future of the Duval bloodline." Chancellor Anders Blaine replied: "Our official position is that Nova Imperium is a fringe organisation with no right to determine policy. We have no more to say on the matter." Political journalist Cassia Carvalho wrote in The Imperial Herald: "With the possibility of civil war increasing, the suggestion that Arissa accept Hengist Duval's grandson as an heir feels like a reasonable compromise. Her lack of response so far has led to accusations of weakness, with many calling on her to step down and for Hadrian Duval to be instated as sovereign ruler."GalNet: An Heir to the Imperial Throne? 21 DEC 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval has publicly rejected the isolationist group Nova Imperium and its figurehead, Hadrian Duval: "These extremists cause only division. Hadrian may well be the grandson of Hengist Duval, but that hardly makes him suited to the throne. Arissa has been silent for too long – she must act quickly to resolve this volatile situation." Senator Zemina Torval responded: "Much to my surprise, I find myself in agreement with Princess Duval. The notion of an independent pilot becoming ruler of the Empire is preposterous. I am confident that the Emperor will respond accordingly." Despite this united front, Senator Pal Vespasian stated: "Many senators are willing to recognise Hadrian Duval as Emperor-in-waiting. Nova Imperium is now a legitimate political movement with several million supporters. The only way the Empire will survive is by accepting the Imperator's proposals."GalNet: Aisling Duval Rejects Nova Imperium 13 DEC 3304 *Hadrian Augustus Duval, the long-lost grandson of Emperor Hengist Duval, has broadcast a message to the Empire: "I am no wealthy senator from an entitled family, but someone who has lived an ordinary life. Someone who understands the hardships faced by many Imperial citizens. As Hadrian Jansen, I was a poor child with no family other than my father. Together we scraped a living as independent traders. He never spoke of his past – not even when he died two years ago. That was when I inherited his ship and became a Commander myself. When Imperator Mordanticus informed me of my heritage, I knew I had to accept my identity as a Duval. I've seen how diminished the Empire has become, and I know that new leadership is sorely needed. I ask you to honour the legacy of the Duval bloodline. With Nova Imperium, let's save the Empire we love."GalNet: Hadrian Duval Addresses the Empire 07 DEC 3304 *Isolationist group Nova Imperium has revealed its choice for Emperor – an eighteen year old man named Hadrian Augustus Duval. The group's leader, Imperator Mordanticus, broadcast this message: "It is incumbent upon me to reveal that Hengist Duval fathered not one but two illegitimate children in his younger days. A few years before meeting Florence Lavigny, he had a brief affair with a slave in the Imperial household. When Hengist's father discovered this, the matter was hushed up and the slave dismissed. The slave's son went on to sire a child of his own: Hadrian Duval, grandson of Emperor Hengist Duval. Hadrian was unaware of this until we located him and genetically confirmed his lineage. Arissa Lavigny-Duval is a weak Emperor who must be removed. We call for Hadrian Duval to be recognised as the true heir to the throne!" The Imperial Herald's political journalist Cassia Carvalho observed: "This announcement has shaken the Empire to its very foundations. Having Hadrian as a figurehead has rallied those hardliners more comfortable with the idea of a male Emperor. With a single stroke, Nova Imperium has gained considerable credibility and massively increased its support."GalNet: Nova Imperium Unveils Figurehead References Category:Imperial key people Category:Empire